


The Alpha and The Elder

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Mason and Arthur are both men in power who could use a break. Mason decides Arthur needs one, whether he wants to take one or not, and no one argues with the Alpha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 11: Orgasm denial and sadism/masochism (light)
> 
> So. . . DAMN. I expected Mason to be more of a rough Dom, but he turned out to be sort of sweet. Well, sweet for Mason. Who would have known? haha.

 

Arthur snorted, a sound that wasn’t fitting of his position but very fitting for his mood. Nora strolled about at ground level, arm wrapped around that raider she’d found, ignoring Arthur’s presence.

 

She’d done the basic meet and greet required, always skirting that line of appropriate conduct. She’d done that since the first time she’d shown up on the Prydwen, when her snarky responses had been bad enough for him to frown but not bad enough to throw her overboard.

 

Since then, they’d taken down the Institute, the Railroad, turned the Commonwealth into a livable place, all side by side.

 

But she’d never lost that sharp tongue.

 

Instead of giving in, of falling into line like everyone else, Nora had continued to defy him. He’d never met a Sentinel who understood command structure worse.

 

“Well what do we have here?”

 

Arthur turned to lay eyes on the man who spoke. He was tall, clearly a raider, with a face covered in painted, colorful stripes. He was the sort of man Arthur would suggest be ejected from any Brotherhood compound.

 

But this wasn’t a Brotherhood compound, this was a raider park controlled by his Sentinel, and people like this raider were allowed here.

 

“Do you have some business with me?”

 

“Name’s Mason. Figured I’d take a look at the asshole who has our Overboss all riled up.”

 

Arthur huffed as he stared out the window of the building Nora had given him and his men. “She does not appear riled.”

 

“That’s cause you don’t know her. Trust me, she’s been itching for a fight since you got here. Makes me wonder what it is about you that’s causing a reaction like that. Taking a look at ya? Yeah, I get it.”

 

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and cocked up one eyebrow. “Really? What is it you think you see?”

 

Mason walked up until he was standing close, too close to be appropriate. “I see a little boy playing at war. A spoiled brat who rode through life on his name and isn’t used to being told no.” Mason reached out and gripped Arthur’s beard, yanking gently. “That why you grow this thing, pretty boy? Make ya seem older?”

 

Arthur refused to show a reaction to Mason’s jabbing. The man reminded Arthur of a yapping dog looking for attention. “Beard withstanding, I’ve managed more in my short life than you have in yours, I assure you. Perhaps you should pay attention instead of making incorrect guesses.”

 

Mason didn’t release his grip on Arthur’s beard, his lips tilting up. “Ain’t an incorrect guess. I’ve seen plenty of assholes like you, swinging your dick around like you’re untouchable. And as many times as I see your type, they never get any less fun.” Mason pulled Arthur’s beard one more time while he titled his face, lips slamming against Arthur’s, teeth clicking in a clumsy kiss.

 

Arthur yanked back and threw a punch, nailing Mason in his jaw. “What the hell?”

 

Mason wiped his mouth with his arm, blood smearing across his forearm. From the hit or the kiss? Who knew. He laughed, like it was the best reaction he’d ever seen. “I like the fire, pretty boy. Question now is whether you want to hissing at me or if you’re gonna roll over and you bare your throat for me.”

 

“I don’t roll over.”

 

“Oh, you will, for me. Wouldn’t roll over for just anyone, but trust me, I could handle you. Don’t think I can’t read you. A kid who had to grow up too fucking fast, who keeps trying to prove to everyone what tough shit he is, but guess what? I see through you. So, pretty boy, what do you want?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Mason’s smile widened as he hooked his fingers into the waist of his pants to hike them up, making the erection there obvious. “Pretty fucking obvious, ain’t it? You.”

 

Fucking a raider was a hell of a slumming it moment, but right then? Right then Arthur didn’t care. The arrogance of the man in front of him, the challenge there, it pulled Arthur in. He wanted to prove he couldn’t be rolled to his back and, if he had to admit it. . .

 

He really wanted the Alpha to try.

 

Arthur nodded as he slid his coat off, tossing the heavy item to a table.

 

Mason laughed again. “You got a hell of a game face, pup. Can’t wait to see it disappear when I get you moaning and begging.”

 

“Don’t count on it. I’ve bested better men than you.”

 

“Better? Bet you fucking have, but that’s the thing. I ain’t better. I’m far, far worse.”

 

#

 

Mason fucking loved that blush on Arthur’s cheeks, the one that hid behind the kid’s beard. The second he’d stepped off that vertibird and walked into the park, Mason had wanted to yank him behind a building and fuck that stoic look off his face.

 

Mason walked up, watching for another thrown punch. He’d probably get a few thrown his way by the end of the night. Arthur was the sort of man who wouldn’t roll over easily, the sort who wanted the upper hand.

 

That was fine, though. That was fucking fun, really.

 

Arthur didn’t back away, the set of his jaw so fucking tempting. Mason leaned in and bit down on Arthur’s jaw, near his ear. No moan, but Arthur released a breath of hot air at the touch.

 

“Oh, I like that sound.”

 

Arthur shuddered when Mason scraped his teeth along Arthur’s earlobe. He lifted his hands to touch Mason, but fuck that.

 

Mason grabbed Arthur’s arms and pinned them against the wall, above their heads. “Behave yourself, pup.”

 

Arthur yanked on the grip, but he wasn’t going anywhere. Mason was probably one of the few men stronger, one of the only who had ever dared to restrain the Elder.

 

“You look good when you struggle. Now why don’t you hold still like a good boy, huh?”

 

Arthur drew in a ragged breath but kept his hands in place when Mason released him. Mason drug the zipper to Arthur’s jumpsuit down, then slid his hand into the fabric. He drug his nails down Arthur’s stomach, feeling each ridge.

 

The kid might be young, but he was fucking built. He was gonna have to get Arthur naked and lick every damned curve of the kid’s body. A physique like this was made for that.

 

First, Mason moved his hand down to grasp Arthur’s cock. Hard, like he knew he’d be. The jumpsuit didn’t exactly hide that sort of shit. He had nice equipment, Mason had to admit. Guess that was part of being his age, though. Hell, if shit wasn’t headed the way it was, Mason would be more than happy to bend over for Arthur.

 

But, that wasn’t what either men wanted, not tonight. Mason knew it and Arthur would know it before the end of the night. Mason was all for switching up roles, for having fun, but tonight? Tonight Arthur needed a firm hand. 

 

Arthur’s hips thrust forward, despite his face remaining passive. Some control he had. Be fun to take it apart.

 

Mason released Arthur’s cock then took a step back. “Strip. Let me see what I’m working with, here.”

 

Arthur removed the jumpsuit quickly, folding it and setting it over his coat. His adams apple bobbed when he swallowed once fully naked, hands drawing into fists by his side.

 

Mason’s smile turned predatory as he walked a circle around Arthur, dragging his nails over Arthur’s lower stomach, his hip, the top curve of his ass. Arthur’s skin twitched with every touch, though he managed to stay still.

 

Once behind him, Mason set both hands on Arthur’s shoulders, then drug his nails down the Elder’s back, hard enough to leave red welts.

 

Finally, a deep groan spilled from Arthur’s lips.

 

“Well, well. Knew you were the sort who wanted some claws.” Mason wrapped a hand around the back of Arthur’s neck, pushing him forward until they got to the bed. He twisted Arthur and pulled him into a kiss.

 

This time Arthur responded instead of punching him. His lips slid against Mason’s, tongue twining with Mason’s. It was nice to kiss someone his height. Normally, Mason’s partners were smaller, and while that could be fun, it was nice to have someone he didn’t feel like he’d break.

 

Mason growled as he broke the kiss, shoving Arthur backward onto the bed. He prowled over him, still dressed, and grasped Arthur’s cock in another tight grip.

 

This time, he didn’t tease, stroking Arthur as he layered bites across Arthur’s chest. “You gonna bare your throat for me yet?”

 

“Never.”

 

Mason dipped his tongue into Arthur’s navel. “You will. Gonna tilt that head back and give into me.”

 

Arthur’s hips snapped up, fucking into Mason’s hand, a testament to Arthur’s age and inexperience. He was close.

 

So Mason hooked his feet over Arthur’s thighs and released Arthur’s cock.

 

“You bastard,” Arthur snapped as he fucked into nothing, as the orgasm drifted away.

 

Mason laughed, sitting back to keep Arthur pinned. “Got all night to do this, pup.” He drug his fingers over Arthur’s hips, his stomach, while avoiding even a brush of his cock.

 

Once Arthur had stilled, though his chest still thundered, Mason walked his fingers up the other man’s cock, savoring the way it twitched.

 

Hell, Mason wanted to dip down and swallow him, to have all that power at his control, but this was a game.

 

“Ready for another try?” Mason didn’t wait for an answer before he wrapped his fingers around Arthur’s cock and resumed the stroking, using the same quick pace. He paused at the top, rubbing his thumb over the slit, toying with the wetness there. “Knew you’d look this good when I got you naked. Fucking shame you keep all covered up. Body this pretty shouldn’t ever wear shit.”

 

Arthur’s hips went to move, but with Mason’s weight on him, he couldn’t get any real momentum. A frustrated whine escaped Arthur, and what a great sound that was. Went straight to Mason’s cock.

 

And yet when Arthur’s cock twitched, Mason released him again.

 

“You look so desperate, you know that? Fucking pretty. Wonder how many times I can do that to you before you break, and you will break.”

 

Arthur sat up and shoved Mason’s shoulders. “Enough of this damned game.”

 

Mason laughed at the show of force, at the pup baring his teeth instead of his throat. He moved, maneuvering Arthur to roll over, using his bulk to get Arthur on his knees, chest against the bed, ass up.

 

“Easy there. We both know you’re fucking desperate, and you’ll get what you want just as soon as you give in. You look so damned good like this, but I think maybe you’re wanting a bit more bite, huh?”

 

Arthur nodded but didn’t answer.

 

“Stay put. You touch your dick, you’re gonna be really fucking unhappy, pretty boy.” Mason rose and removed his belt, folding it over once. He used it against Arthur’s ass, a soft flick of his wrist.

 

Arthur hissed, moving to his elbows, dropping his head between them.

 

“Too much?”

 

Arthur shook his head. “No. More.”

 

“What a good boy. Gonna turn this ass red, pup, and you’re gonna love every fucking second of it, ain’t ya?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Mason repeated the strike, harder this time, leaving a red mark across Arthur’s ass. “When you’re ready to give in, call me Alpha, huh? I’ll roll you over and fuck you.”

 

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t bottom.”

 

“Never?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Well won’t that make it fucking special when you ask me to fuck you tonight.” Mason used the belt, landing hits on each cheek, careful to avoid hitting the goods. He doubted Arthur was prepared for that level of pain, not yet at least.

 

Arthur arched away from each strike, though as soon as it landed, he shifted his hips back, prepared for another, fucking begging for another. Damn, it was intoxicating.

 

Mason set the hand with the belt on Mason’s lower back, then rubbed his hand over the marks.

 

“Shit,” Arthur muttered.

 

“Damn, you blush up nicely. Oh, and look at that dick, huh? Fucking leaking. Such a good boy. More?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes what?”

 

“Yes, more.” Arthur snapped the words out, a challenge.

 

“Maybe I can whip that attitude outta you, hmm?” Mason pulled back the belt, and rained down blows, faster than before, careful to watch the reaction. Didn’t know Arthur well enough to trust the asshole would tap out if he needed to.

 

Arthur whimpered and squirmed on the bed, though he stayed up on his knees. Fucking amazing specimen, he was. Felt like putting a prize beast through its paces, watching it travel a fucking obstacle course, seeing what it could take. Arthur took it all.

 

“Stop,” Arthur pleaded, voice cracking. “Enough.”

 

Mason dropped the belt and moved behind him, hands grasping Arthur’s ass. “You took that so good, you know that? You done mouthing off now? Because I can think of a few things more fun.”

 

#

 

“I’ve never. . .” Arthur couldn’t say it, couldn’t admit it.

 

He’d been with plenty of men, but Arthur was always the top. He was Elder; he was Arthur Maxson. He was always the one in charge.

 

But damn it if this didn’t feel good, to let go, to not worry, to hand over control to someone else. He didn't have to be Elder Arthur Maxson, and for the first time in a while, he could breathe.

 

“Ain’t never taken a dick? Yeah, figured as much. Bet you’re fucking tight, pup. You gonna let me open ya up?”

 

He didn’t answer, only groaning when Mason’s hands aggravated his sore ass, massaging him.

 

Did he want this? He thought about saying no, but damn, he did.

 

When he relaxed, Mason pressed a kiss to his left ass cheek, then bit the sore flesh. “Good fucking answer. Spread those knees for me? Relax, huh? That’s just lube.”

 

The odd coldness dripped down his ass, then ran over his balls. He didn’t have to think about it before one of Mason’s long fingers pressed against him.

 

“Stop the tensing. Ain’t gonna make any progress if you keep it up, and I’m pretty fucking sure you wanna make progress.”

 

Arthur nodded, taking a deep breath before and forcing his body to relax.

 

“Better.” Mason breached Arthur with a single finger.

 

It didn’t hurt, which shocked Arthur. Not that he’d hurt men he’d been with before, but the idea had always worried him. Even on the rare nights he’d considered this, when he’d fantasized about it, he’d always assumed it would hurt.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight. Ever even finger yourself?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m Elder. Elder’s don’t get fucked.”

 

“Even by their own fingers? Well, fuck that bullshit. You gotta get that outta your head, pup. Being in charge doesn’t mean shit when it comes to what you want. I’m Alpha and can’t say I don’t love taking it now and then. Hell, you keep being this good and next time I'll show you exactly what I can take; ain't gonna break me.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but only a strangled groan came out when Mason took the chance to add a second finger.

 

“Well, found a way to shut you up, at least.” Mason’s other hand reached between Arthur’s legs and grasped his cock. He used long strokes, making sure to tighten around the head. Mason spread his fingers, working him open as he stroked his cock.

 

So damned close. Arthur’s body tensed, needing the orgasm Mason had snatched away over and over.

 

But Mason stilled again, releasing his cock before he could. A dribble of precome escaped his cock, a needy sound on his lips.

 

“You know what I want, pup. Just give me what I want, and I’ll give you what you need.”

 

What was a bit of ego? Arthur felt like he'd give anything right then. “Please, Alpha.”

 

Mason leaned in and bit down hard on Arthur’s hip as he pulled his fingers from him.

 

Arthur’s hips moved back, seeking to be filled again. “Wait, you said-“

 

“Easy there. Come on, roll over. Ain’t gonna fuck ya from behind like this, not for your first time.”

 

Arthur moved, shifting to his back. How should he lie?

 

He didn’t have time to consider it before Mason moved him, pushing his knees up toward his chest, but spread out. It put Arthur on display, exposing every part of him to Mason’s gaze.

 

But, damn, the look in Mason’s eyes was addictive. His lips were tilted into a smile. “You are a fucking looker, you know that?”

 

“Stop stalling.”

 

“Ain’t stalling, just ain’t rushing. But, hell, you been a good boy, I can humor your neediness.” Mason leaned over Arthur, one hand between them, and pressed against Arthur’s hole with a lubed cock.

 

And there went that mindless lust, the one that made him want whatever Mason had to give. There was no damned way that was fitting.

 

This was a bad idea. He was an Elder and this was-

 

Mason bit hard on Arthur’s pec, hard enough to stop Arthur’s spiral. Mason tongued the wound once he released him. “Stop overthinking shit. Ain’t gonna hurt ya. We’ll go slow, and you’ll love it, I promise.”

 

“And if I don’t?”

 

“Then we’ll stop. Now would you stop this tensing bullshit?”

 

Arthur nodded, pulling in another breath before telling himself to relax.

 

“Pup. . .” The pet name came out on a growl.

 

“I’m trying. This is new, in case you missed that.”

 

Mason huffed a soft laugh, rocking his hips to add light pressure against Arthur. He then leaned in to coax a kiss from Arthur, surprisingly gentle given everything else that had happened.

 

Arthur returned the kiss, losing himself in the taste of the other man, in the ease at which they meshed. Both strong, both leaders, both in charge of people.

 

Arthur relaxed into Mason’s kiss, his body giving way so Mason slipped into him. Arthur’s back arched up at the intrusion, at the strange fullness.

 

Mason swallowed the sounds that escaped Arthur, groaning and speaking against Arthur’s lips, like he didn’t want to pull away. “Fuck you’re tight. You swallow me up so fucking well.” He didn’t wait for Arthur to adjust, just started a slow, deep pace. His hips shifted, like he was searching.

 

Mason’s cock brushed something inside of Arthur that had him gasping and shoving at Mason’s shoulder.

 

“Found it. Told ya you’d like this.” Mason repeated the same movement, cock sliding against that same spot over and over again. “Ain’t gonna stop ya this time, either. You finally ready to come, huh?”

 

Almost.

 

Arthur tilted his head back, baring his throat.

 

A soft chuckle from Mason, though his pace and angle never changed. Arthur expected a hard bite, something reminiscent to a wolf attacking the throat of another.

 

Instead, Mason pressed his lips against Arthur’s exposed throat in a gentle kiss.

 

And that was enough for Arthur. He came, spurting over his own stomach, tightening down in waves around Mason, who ground into him.

 

Mason nuzzled Arthur’s throat as he came, too, cock twitching inside Arthur, warmth filling him.

 

Arthur expected Mason to pull away, to make some joke about a quick fuck before he left, but the raider kept surprising the hell out of him.

 

Mason groaned as his softening cock slipped out of Arthur, but he didn’t move from on top of him. He caught the back of Arthur’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that left Arthur panting and gasping.

 

The Alpha rolled off Arthur, groaning like moving was the last thing he wanted to do. “Knew you’d be fantastic. How was it having your cherry popped, huh?”

 

“Don’t act like I’m a child.”

 

“You are, pup, but fuck if I don’t wanna let you move on in here.” Mason chuckled, arm tucking behind his head. “You could even call me Daddy.”

 

Arthur shook his head at the absurdity of the man beside him. “Don’t get any ideas. That was sex, nothing else.”

 

“Sure. Whatever you say. You ever get that bullshit in your head figured out, you know where I am.”

 

Arthur sat up, body feeling strange, like it wasn’t his.

 

Mason cast a sidelong glance at him. “Ya know, you could get going, or you could lay your ass back down here for a bit.”

 

“What, are you a romantic raider?” Arthur added all the sneer he could.

 

“Nah. Just see your dick already perking up and thought you might wanna stick around for another round. Thank fuck for being young, huh? So, what is it you want, Elder?”

 

Arthur cast his gaze toward the door, toward all the responsibilities he had waiting for him. He could walk out, go back to the empty rooms and empty titles.

 

Fuck it.

 

He laid back down, and didn’t even flinch when Mason hauled him closer, the raider groaning as he adjusted both their considerable sizes until they could lie comfortably on the bed.

 

“Relax. Fuck, you’re more tense than when I shoved my dick into you.”

 

“You say the sweetest things.”

 

Mason pressed a kiss to Arthur’s eyebrow. “How about this? Knew you’d be fucking special, pup. Now shut up and let me rest up for another go, okay? I don’t recover as fast as you do.”

 

Arthur didn’t bother to argue, only closing his eyes and relaxing into the strange embrace, into the warmth of the raider, into something he’d never had before.

 

Something he hadn’t realized before he might want, something he didn’t really understand.

 

But, damn, whatever this was?

 

He liked it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 A month.

 

Mason had waited around for a fucking month and Arthur hadn’t shown his face in Nuka World again. What pissed him off more than the annoyance at waiting, because Alpha’s didn’t wait for shit, was the idea that Arthur hadn’t come.

 

It didn’t take a fucking genius to know the pup wanted to come back. The way Arthur had slept, head on Mason’s shoulder, arm thrown over Mason’s chest, it all said the same thing. He wanted that, needed that, and yet he hadn’t fucking come back.

 

So, after a month of waiting with his thumb up his ass, Mason had grown sick of that game. Mason wasn’t the type to wait for shit to be handed to him; he went and got it. He’d bribed Nora with some promises of good behavior and a bullshit excuse of wanting to see the Prydwen. Whether the Overboss bought it or not, he didn’t know and didn’t really care.

 

What he cared about was laying his eyes on Arthur and then laying a hell of a lot more on him.

 

The trip in the vertibird sucked. He swallowed a few times to keep his food down as it swayed and jerked, his grip on the leather straps the only thing keeping him in place.

 

Nora laughed, wind whipping her hair like it was the best ride. Crazy damned bitch. No wonder she made for a good Overboss.

 

His hands cranked down on the railing after the vertibird had locked in, the swaying of the huge ship less but still fucking unpleasant.

 

Mason identified with animals, but the sort that roamed the ground. He wasn’t a fucking bird and he didn’t have much desire to identify with ‘em.

 

Nora’s hand slapped down on his back. “Breathe through it, Alpha.”

 

“I don’t need your help.”

 

She leaned in, speaking against his ear so he could hear her over the wind. “You’re looking a little green, and I figured you’d want to put your best foot forward when you see Arthur.”

 

He twisted, eyes narrowed.

 

“Relax. I’m not saying anything, just pointing out random facts.” She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back to lay flat, before licking her finger and rubbing it against a spot on his jaw. “There. Come on, Mason, let’s go tempt Arthur.”

 

He stood there dumbfounded as she walked off. Damn, he’d never manage to understand her. Every time he thought he had her pinned down, she surprised him.

 

Mason shook his head before breaking into a jog to catch up to her. Soldiers they passed offered Nora respectful addresses, and the sheer manpower and tech surprised Mason.

 

Sure, he’d known Arthur had some power. He just had been out of the Commonwealth so long he hadn’t seen the full brunt of the Brotherhood force, and coming face to face with it had him impressed. It also reminded him that the kid had far too much on his young shoulders.

 

Inside, he followed Nora into an observation deck with huge windows.

 

And fuck, he’d missed Arthur.

 

The man stood in front of the window, that coat on, hands folded behind his back, face blank. He had to be surprised to see Mason, but he didn’t show a speck of it.

 

“Sentinel Jacobs. I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

 

Nora smiled, mischief across her features. “What can I say? I missed your smiling face. Besides, I’d promised to show Mason here around. You remember him? Alpha of the Pack?”

 

Arthur lifted his gaze to Mason’s. “Yes. Welcome aboard, Alpha.”

 

Fuck. That title rolling off Arthur’s tongue had Mason already hardening. He thought about the way Arthur had tilted his head back and bared his throat, the taste of sweat from his skin, how damned tight he was.

 

Mason tried to focus but knew damned well his eyes were predatory. “Thanks. Got a nice little set-up here.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

The three went silent as they stood there.

 

Leave it to Nora to trample awkwardness. “So, figured I’d give Mason a tour.” She leaned in, whispering into Arthur’s ear.

 

The Elder’s eyes narrowed, lips pressing together. Whatever she’d said, he wasn’t a fan of. His Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, gaze moving over to Mason, and there was a hell of a lot of lust there. He nodded before turning his back on Nora and Mason.

 

What the hell?

 

#

 

Arthur stared over the Commonwealth as Mason and Nora walked out.

 

That woman frustrated him. She tended to stick her nose in places she wasn’t wanted, and it appeared it included his love life, now. She’d known what she was doing when she’d brought Mason aboard, and her voice in his ear had heated his blood.

 

_I think you can handle the tour of your quarters, right?_

 

He’d waited, knowing it would take her twenty minutes or so to finished showing him the Prydwen. He wanted to give Mason that tour himself. There was some vain part of him that wanted to show Mason everything he’d built himself. He wanted to show the Alpha all the things Arthur had created, that he’d spent his life gathering and growing.

 

He wanted Mason to be impressed.

 

But a tour wasn’t the place of an Elder, so Nora dealt with it.

 

He waited thirty minutes before he headed for his quarters. He didn’t look around when he walked in, closing the door and locking it, keeping his back to the room.

 

“You never came back.”

 

“I’m a busy man.”

 

“I can see that, pup. Why do you think I’m here?”

 

Arthur turned around, shoulders pulled back. “I’m not sure. Why are you here?”

 

Mason grinned as he leaned back, his ass on the table, long legs crossing at the ankle. “Wanted to see you. Waited a fucking month for you to show up again, and I got tired of waiting.”

 

“Don’t you think if I wanted to you see, I’d have returned?”

 

“Nah. You’re too fucking stubborn for that. You’re the sort willing to put aside what you want for some stupid fucking idea in your head.”

 

“And you’re here to what? Expect me to get on all fours again for you?”

 

Mason’s gaze drug over Arthur’s body in a slow perusal that had Arthur’s heart speeding. “Wouldn’t mind it, you look pretty that way.”

 

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t have time for these games.”

 

“Well make time, pup. You think I can’t see you wound up tight? You’re going to give yourself a heart attack before you reach 25 if you keep this up.”

 

“And what do you suggest?”

 

The way Mason watched him, like a wolf circling him, had Arthur forcing himself to stay still. Mason walked forward until he stood just in front of him. “I’ve got a pretty good idea of how to relax you.”

 

Arthur swallowed hard but tried to keep his voice steady. “I don’t think your dick is the answer to all problems.”

 

Mason reached between the and cupped Arthur through his jumpsuit. “If my dick ain’t the answer, I suspect you’re asking the wrong question. Come on, pup. You going to try to tell me you didn’t have fun last time? That you didn’t leave my bed a hell of a lot better than you got into it?”

 

“Maybe,” Arthur admitted.

 

“Exactly. So, give me another shot. I saw your big, fancy ship here, saw all your men, all your guns. That’s all real nice, but it ain’t gonna mean shit if you don’t just fucking let go sometimes. When I had you under me, you let it all go, just for a while. How’d that feel?”

 

Amazing. Arthur didn’t want to admit it, wouldn’t admit it, but it had been wonderful. For just a while he wasn’t Elder Maxson. He wasn’t the last of the Maxsons. He wasn’t anything except Arthur. He didn’t have to worry about the entire Brotherhood, about anything except his body and Mason’s.

 

When was the last time he’d felt like that? Free? Like he could just feel and didn’t need to let duty and guilt and worry surround him.

 

“It felt different.”

 

Mason leaned in and brushed his lips against Arthur’s. “Yeah, bet it did. You ain’t used to letting someone else take the lead, into letting them take shit off your shoulders. So, trust me, huh? Strip down and get on that bed and let me help you for just a while.”

 

Arthur hesitated for only a moment before Mason offered a good squeeze to his cock, and his body made the choice for him. He pulled away from Mason and disrobed, folding his jumpsuit and setting it on the dresser.

 

Mason did the same, silent despite the way his gaze followed Arthur.

 

How did he manage to make Arthur feel both competitive and willing to give in? He wanted to show his teeth to Mason, but he also wanted to give into him.

 

Maybe that’s what he really wanted. He wanted Mason to earn it, to earn him. He wanted to struggle against the Alpha, to prove himself.

 

“Fucking shame you keep covered up. You got a hell of a body, kid. Go on, on the bed on your back.”

 

Arthur settled himself on the bed, gaze glued to the lube Mason carried over.

 

Arthur would never admit it, but he’d fantasized about Mason’s fingers, about his dick. At night, when Arthur would stroke himself, he’d think about reaching down and trying to replicate the sensation. Once, he’d even started to try, his fingers, covered in lube, had drifted down past his dick, past his balls.

 

His own doubts had stopped him, though. He’d pulled his hand back when he’d second guessed it.

 

It meant that the sight of Mason with the lube had him wrapping a hand around his own cock.

 

Mason grinned as he moved onto the bed. “Oh, ain’t that a pretty picture?”

 

Arthur tore his gaze away.

 

Mason laughed, dropping the closed lube bottle beside him before he straddled Arthur. He grasped Arthur’s chin and brought his eyes forward. “Don’t hide, pup.”

 

“I don’t like the way you look at me.”

 

Mason’s fingers danced over Arthur’s face before he tugged softly at his beard. “Oh yeah? How is it I look at you that makes you so uncomfortable.” Mason reached down between them, his nails scratching down Arthur’s chest before wrapping a hand around Arthur’s cock.

 

Arthur pressed his lips together because Mason saw too much already. He didn’t need him to know anything else.

 

Mason only laughed as he released Arthur’s beard. He took the lube and dripped it onto his fingers, his palm.

 

Arthur expected Mason to prep him, but instead, Mason wrapped his lubed hand around Arthur’s cock again. He stroked him, the lube allowing Mason’s hand to glide over him. How could the Alpha’s large hand be so tempting? The head of Arthur’s cock would disappear into his fist, then reappear as he stroked down toward the base.

 

Mason shifted his legs, making Arthur frown. Mason had his arm between his own legs as he angled Arthur’s cock, and in one even motion, he shifted backward and sat, taking Arthur in a single thrust.

 

Arthur’s back bowed up at the tightness off Mason’s ass. The Alpha had said before that he didn’t mind bottoming, but Arthur had assumed it was just something he’d said to tease Arthur.

 

Mason’s fingers dug into Arthur’s chest as he rose up, then came down hard, taking Arthur hard. He set a rough pace, but Arthur wouldn’t expect anything else. Even though Mason had his moments of sweetness, he wasn’t a gentle man.

 

Arthur tried to lift his hips, but Mason used his weight to pin him.

 

“None of that, pup. Be a good boy, won’t you?”

 

Arthur reached up to shove at Mason, more out of some token argument than anything else.

 

Mason captured Arthur’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. He leaned down and took Arthur’s mouth in a punishing kiss, tongue slipping past his lips.

 

He broke the kiss and sat up. “Guess I can give you some slack, huh? Just try to relax. You work too fucking hard as it is.” Mason brought his hands back to grasp Arthur’s bent knees as he rode him.

 

Mason took Arthur’s breath away. The red hair that ran down his chest, over his stomach, the red of his pubic hair. The stripes across his face gave him a dangerous edge, like having a tiger above him.

 

Arthur lifted his hands and set them on Mason’s thighs, gripping the muscles. They flexed under his hands as Mason raised and lowered himself over Arthur. He reached a hand between Mason’s thighs and grasped Mason’s cock.

 

Mason groaned, fingers digging into Arthur as he bucked against the touch. “Fuck, pup, I missed you.”

 

Arthur stroked Mason, pulling sounds that bordered on growls from him. The noisier Mason got, the quicker Arthur stroked him.

 

He wanted to get Mason off as soon as possible because he wasn’t sure he’d last much longer. Somehow, embarrassing himself in front of Mason chafed him.

 

Mason twisted his hips as he fucked himself on Arthur’s cock, the lube matting Arthur’s pubic hair, sweat smearing the Alpha’s facepaint.

 

Fuck, Arthur wasn’t going to last. Not with the way Mason felt around him, not with how Mason looked above him. The dichotomy of Mason bottoming, of Mason taking Arthur’s cock, and yet still seeming to be in control had Arthur unable to resist anymore.

 

He came, and Mason must have known because he lowered himself until his body was flush against Arthur’s. Arthur spent into Mason, his tight body wringing every bit of come from Arthur’s body.

 

Arthur didn’t stop stroking Mason, though. That hand kept going and after another moment, Mason tightened down around Arthur’s softening cock and came. He spilled onto Arthur’s stomach and chest in white lines.

 

And something about that soaked deeper than Arthur’s skin. Some strange claiming, a connection. More than just sex, more than fucking.

 

Mason panted above him, his thighs trembling as he moved up so Arthur slipped from him. He winced as he rolled off him.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Mason laughed and elbowed him. “Takes more than that to hurt me, pup.”

 

“We didn’t get you ready.”

 

“Didn’t need to. I ain’t a virgin like you. Though, you still offer a nice challenge.” Mason gave him a wink as he shifted, getting comfortable.

 

Arthur said nothing for a while, just staring at the ceiling of his room.

 

“Stop thinking so loud. You’re ruining the afterglow.”

 

“What is this supposed to be? One time is one thing, but this? Coming up here? What is this?”

 

Mason folded an arm behind his head and moved his foot over so their legs touched. “What do you want it to be? Because it doesn’t matter if you deny shit, you like this. You want this.”

 

Arthur pressed his lips together as he considered the words, as he looked for a way to deny them. He settled on sighing, and offering what he could of the truth, what he knew of the truth. “I'll admit, I have liked this. I don’t live the sort of life that affords me much freedom when it comes to romance. I have expectations of me, and those expectations are children and an acceptable wife. They are not whatever this is with a raider boss.”

 

Mason chuckled, sending Arthur that heated look that had him wanting to roll over and. . . . something? What he didn’t know. That’s what Mason did to him, though. He kept him off balance, some strange mixture of dominance and sweetness, of challenge and acceptance. He seemed to like everything about Arthur, didn't give a shit about Arthur's name, his title. Before Mason, all anyone every saw of him was his legacy. 

 

Mason reached for a cigarette from the end table. “You know, I was expected to become a farmer. My daddy was a farmer, my granddaddy, my brothers. All farmers. They all tried to teach me but I couldn’t grow shit. Killed off every fucking crop I tried to get going. Mama said I had a death thumb. Spent a long time trying to fit into that mold, to be what they said I needed to be. Eventually, I realized that farming just didn’t fit me, and I found my own calling.”

 

“Well, that hardly surprises me.”

 

“Yeah, bet it doesn’t. You know what it taught me, though? That sometimes, you gotta just fuck expectations and go with what you want. The question you gotta ask yourself is, what do you want, pup?”

 

Arthur stared at Mason for another moment before he leaned over and offered another soft kiss.

 

It wasn’t an answer, but it got him a little closer to an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added another chapter. No idea if I'll go any further, but I knew a couple liked the rarepair, so I wanted to add another chapter for these two :)


End file.
